


Have A Drink With Us, Or Don't

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Asahi accepted the gesture, kissing Sugawara back just as softly.Sugawara pushed his tongue out between his lips, and Asahi allowed the other's tongue to explore their mouth. Quickly, Sugawara turned feverish. Pushing his tongue against the roof of Asahi's mouth which caused Asahi to shiver and moan. Sugawara pulled away, still holding Asahi's face in his hands.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Have A Drink With Us, Or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

They sat in a triangle on the floor, with a bucket of ice with 2 bottles of red wine. They didn't normally drink, only on special occasions or celebrations or when one of them gets down, they pour a nice glass of wine or drink a beer and usually take a nap and they're rejuvenated after many hugs and cuddles from each other. 

Today was Valentine's Day, and Sugawara was adamant in sharing a few glasses of wine together to celebrate. To celebrate them, the 3 of them. Being able to be together like this. In a beautiful relationship. Asahi was flushed, and Daichi ran a thick hand through their hair to settle them. Sugawara was already tipsy having multiple glasses of wine before he started drinking with the others. And Daichi was more likely to hold his liquor than any of them. 

Asahi was releasing soft gentle sighs, as the length of their hair was spread out over Daichi's bare thighs. And Sugawara watched as Daichi's fingers carefully carded through each lock with love and care. A part of him was jealous and another part was just content to watch. Daichi took another sip of his wine, which he only drank for Sugawara, he preferred beer after all. Sugawara watched the Daichi's Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. The motion was quick, but Sugawara had the moment ingrained into his memory. 

Sugawara loved watching that way Daichi was with Asahi, he was always gentle. Giving the other endless comfort and hugs, knowing just how anxious they could get. Sugawara did the same, but he was always too excitable and teasing, but he provided Asahi his own version of comfort. 

Sugawara scooted closer to the other two, he laid down beside Asahi, and the brunette immediately turned his head and body to face him. Sugawara gave Asahi a gentle smile, and Asahi returned it. Daichi continued to move his hands through their hair, seemingly lulling them to sleep, but Sugawara knew Asahi was just extremely relaxed. The ashen haired male brought a hand to touch the side of Asahi's cheek gently, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against their lips. 

Asahi accepted the gesture, kissing Sugawara back just as softly. 

Sugawara pushed his tongue out between his lips, and Asahi allowed the other's tongue to explore their mouth. Quickly, Sugawara turned feverish. Pushing his tongue against the roof of Asahi's mouth which caused Asahi to shiver and moan. Sugawara pulled away, still holding Asahi's face in his hands. 

"Okay, my turn," Daichi said, and Asahi lifted the self off of Daichi's lap so that he could pull Sugawara into it. 

With the ashen haired male in his lap, Daichi snaked a hand around his waist and kissed him gently. Slowly and sensually, just how Sugawara kissed Asahi. Their lips danced and played with one another until hunger rolled through Daichi, and he craved his lips against Sugawara grabbing at his sides desperately, and Sugawara opened his lips slightly to allow Daichi's tongue inside to explore. The hungry kiss only lasted a moment before Sugawara pulled away, lifting Asahi's chin to him and kissing him with the same ferocity that Daichi kissed him.

Daichi now peppering his neck with wet hungry kisses, and Sugawara moaning into Asahi's mouth. And Asahi grasped the back of Sugawara's head while they kissed. 

Sweet and passionate to fast and heavy.


End file.
